dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Face
Harvey Dent (ハーヴェイ・デント, Hāvei Dento), was once a promising, respected District Attorney for Gotham City and its bright future; famed for his pleasant public face and his rigidly stern stands against corruption, until half of his face was burnt with a vile of acid was thrown in it and his psyche damaged by one of his adversaries during a court trail and he became the deranged, split-personality madman known as Two-Face (トゥーフェイス, Tū Feisu), a criminal that relies on a coin toss to make his decisions, Harvey is now as dangerous as any man can be. Within Arkham City, a massive prison meant to hold every criminal in Gotham, Two-Face is a thriving crime lord and is at war with both Joker and Penguin, intending on wiping both out in order to assume complete control over the prison and carve up the streets for himself. The only way to get by in this place is to get ourselves some respect. Fear. That's how we get respect. Show them all how we do things. We should be fair, though. This is a place of justice after all. Screw justice. Just kill her and they'll all fear us." :—Two-Face, before Catwoman's trial. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Troy Baker (English), Taki Satoshi (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography District Attorney Harvey Dent was one of Batman's strongest allies in Gotham City, until a criminal threw acid in Dent's face, hideously scarring him. The wounds fractured his psyche, and he was reborn as a schizoid criminal mastermind, obsessed with duality. His former good-luck charm, a "two-headed" trick silver dollar, was damaged on one side in the attack, and Dent has seized on it as a reflection of his half-scarred visage. He flips it to decide the fates of his victims. Despite Batman's efforts to reform his former ally, Dent is consumed by his fixation on chance, and his crimes are designed to prove out his diamteric philosophy. Appearance As Harvey Dent As Two-Face *Hair Color: Brown/Grey *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 6 ft. 2 in. *Weight: 225 lb. Attributes: *Law Expert. *Hideously scarred on the left half of his face, which he plays up with clothing that’s differently styled on one side. *Criminal Mastermind. *Extremely marksmanship skilled with his weapons of choice: twin .45 automatics. *Multiple-personality disorder. *Psychotic obsession with duality, designing crimes around the number two. *Defers to his half-scarred coin and relies on coin toss (fate) to make in choices/decisions, of life or death, which makes him extremely dangerous, because if fate decides on death then he will act on it. *Hand to Hand Combat and Detective work *Large assortment of weaponry: dual firearms, knives... Gallery File:Harvey_dent_earth_27_character_mod_by_roysovitch.png|Harvey Dent. File:Harvey_dent_by_phil_cho.png|Two-Face as an Arkham Asylum Inmate. Background Personality Before his hideous disfigurement to Two-Face, Harvey Dent was an honest, down-to-earth district attorney who dreamed of a crime-free Gotham and had been dubbed "The White Knight". Harvey was very moral and tried to convince James Gordon to arrest Batman. However, as time went on, Batman and Harvey became close allies. However, after Harvey was hideously scarred by the crime lord, Carmine Falcone, his psyche was fractured and it turned him into a twisted, schizophrenic criminal: Two-Face. After that, Harvey became obsessed with duality and fate. He was incapable of making a decision and relied on his scarred double-sided coin to make any choice even life or death. He constantly used two in everything: weaponry, shares, and even killed in a similar manner; by cutting people in half. Ever since his tragic transformation, Harvey's personality was fractured into two separate aspects, one being Harvey who was still a criminal but had a sense of justice as shown in the courtroom in Arkham City during Catwoman's Trial who suggested they should have been fair. Harvey's voice was notably calmer as well, contradictory to the other aspect. The Two-Face aspect, however, was aggressive, violent, and short-fused. His voice was raspy and husked which matched his more bloodthirsty side which was shown when he wanted to kill Catwoman to get respect and fear in Arkham City. Despite him being a professional criminal, Harvey still earned the pity from Batman and Aaron Cash who still saw pieces of the man that he used to be and had offered more than once to help him. Even Hugo Strange did during the Interview Tapes which Harvey denied although he strongly considered taking Hugo's offer for a few moments. That showed that he might be happy being Two-Face or he was compelled to make a choice. However, when taken to the GCPD Lockup/New Arkham, Two-Face told Batman that he wished he was dead, which showed a more self-loathing side of Harvey. Relationships Friends/Allies *Two-Face's Thugs Family * Harry Dent (father, deceased) * Lucy Dent (mother, deceased) Neutral *Falcone Crime Family Rivals *Joker *Penguin *Black Mask Enemies *Bat Family **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Luke Fox/Batwing **Kate Kane/Batwoman **Damian Wayne/Robin/Batboy **Helena Wayne/Batgirl **Robin *Teen Titans **Nightwing *Catwoman Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Firearms: Strength level Weaknesses * Multiple Personalities: Equipment * Two-Face's Coin: Gadgets Weapons *'Two Colt .45': *'Rocket Launcher': Transportation *'Limosine': According to the riddle stories, Two-Face owns a limosine as his form of transportation. Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Two-Face Wikipedia *Two-Face DC Database Notes & Trivia *Two-Face first appeared in Detective Comics #66 (August 1942). *At 26, Harvey Dent was the youngest district attorney ever to serve Gotham City. *Although deranged, Batman still holds out hope that Two-Face can be rehabilitated back into his old friend and partner, Harvey Dent, and for a time Dent did return after receiving facial reconstruction from Hush. However, it wasn't long before the Two-Face persona returned and Dent returned to his criminal enterprises. *Two-Face's inmate number in Arkham Asylum is 0751. Category:Humans Category:Mutations Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Two-Face's Thugs Category:Gang Leaders Category:Firearm Specialists Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters